You Know I Care
by LittleMissyMurderess
Summary: Anna doesn't want to get too close to this Angel figure from Sadake who is apparently her childhood friend. Why? I have no idea. The large group of shaman and nonshaman are going to Aomori to train for the next part of the Shaman tournament, can they take it? Why is Hoa there anyway? OCxAnnaxYoh RenxJeanne TamaoxHorohoro HaoxOC YOU GOT TO FIND OUT YOURSELF! PLEASE READ!
1. Meet Angel

**Miss: OK so this is how its going to go, I own nothing BUT I WANT TO OWN IT BECAUSE THEN I CAN SAY THAT IN YOUR FACES HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA Totally kidding, Captain and I thought it would be funny if I acted like a possessed idiot C:**

**Captain: ... *smirks evilly***

**Miss: Anyway its time for me to cosplay as my OC now! See ya in the story! *puts on her hat and runs away* Tell me if I go my facts wrong! I got everything that I NEEDED off of Wiki. Which was like everything but I wanted to do it in the Japanese version, but I WATCHED the English version. I am also starting to read the magna. **

**Wait wait! Captain say hi.**

**Captain: ... hi.**

**Miss: There you have it folks, enjoy the chp. I am in it! HAHAHHAHAHA This time I felt like laughing like a total manic.**

* * *

"Anna! Can't we at least rest a bit? Humans need to eat, ya know!" Yoh whined as he and his friends followed the surprising fast itako who walked further into the forest they were currently occupied in to their dismay.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get this over with," the ice queen exclaimed.

"But-"

"No"

"Anna!"

"No"

"Come on!"

"You're asking for a world of pain, Yoh,"

"..."

While the old married couple was arguing on whether to stop or not, everyone else was dripping sweat and walked with so much pain in their backs, even a murderer would have offered _at least _Manta some shade. The girls were lucky enough to have their spirits helping them out. Pirika was being fanned by Korey, Tamao was being shielded from the sun by the two blazing hot Konchi and Ponchi, and June was getting a piggy-back ride from Lee Bailong.

"You guys! It's useless fighting, plus half of us are dying out here," Horohoro complained as he collapsed on the ground.

"More like crying out here! Like a wittle baby" Joco came out of nowhere wearing a baby outfit and sucking on his thumb. After a good left slap from our beautiful Anna he finally shut up.

"Horo! If you can't stand being in the sun for a few hours then you're not good enough to be in the Shaman tournament. And you know what if going to happen to the Koropokkuru if you don't do something!" Pirika firmly standing in front of her brother while her arms were crossed in disappointment.

"You may be lovely Pirika, but you got it easy. Us men, we have to endure the full force of the blazing sun while you get to be air-conditioned by your tiny friend," Ryu sighed as his big and gel smothered hair flopped carelessly in front of his face. He just stared back at it hopelessly.

"It is not as bad as it seems, just try to ignore it," Faust smiles as he comes out of nowhere and merciless scared the snap crackers out of everyone within 3 feet of him.

"Well if you walked faster maybe we would get there quicker!" Ren yelled out of misfortune and irritation. _'They can get so blasted annoying some times,' _Ren thought as he impatient waits for the other 3 boys and 1 girl to hurry up.

"I say we make them hurry up, Master Ren," Bason offered, but Ren quickly shakes his head, knowing that that fight would never end until they ran out of furyoku.

"Why are we in such a hurry anyway? It's not like we are have to meet them tomorrow or anything, we have til' Sunday, and its Thursday Anna!" Yoh remarked as he wondered why his fiancé wants to get to Aomori so fast.

"Because there is someone there I really don't want to meet, and if I stay too long I will end up meeting them," Anna replies as she turns to him with her narrowed black piercing orbs.

"Who is that?" Manta asks politely he turned his head towards Anna to see her glaring at him, like he should know.

"You don't need to know, shorty," she says before walking faster to make time past. Deep down, she really wanted to see this someone and Yoh can see it, but he just doesn't know who it is yet. Is it a kid she had a crush on? A nice old man? A spirit that saved her life and she doesn't want to return the favor? For some reason the second one sounds like a good idea though. Wait! What is he thinking? It could be just some friend, right? Right?

Amidamaru looked at his master as he unknowingly looked thoughtful. "Is something a matter, Yoh?" the samurai ghost asked his partner in shaman fighting.

"Nah, just thinking of what it was like in Aomori, I already forgot," Yoh commented completely ignoring his arguing and complete loud friends.

"Isn't that where you met Anna-sama?"

"That's right, and her dreadful demons, too," he replied with ease. He smiled remember at how he first caught sight of her, that was a great moment to remember.

"I remember the story, you told me about it already,"

"I know,"

"Yoh-sama,"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are we going to Aomori again?"

"Because we have to meet a a few people that requested for Anna to come see them again, she wouldn't tell me who though,"

"So why did we bring everyone else?"

"Actually... we didn't,"

"Then why are they all here?"

"I guess when you travel with someone for so long, it just becomes force of habit,"

"Oh, I see know, is that why you followed Anna-sama?"

"No, I have my reasons,"

"Well, if you every plan on telling me those reasons, I am always next to you,"

Yoh laughed, "That you are."

Yoh watched his finance walked with her high posture and cool presence. She was no longer wearing her black mini dress anymore, instead a black tank top and some skinny blue jeans with her signature red scarf and some sunglasses. Her sandals were replaced with some short black boots with red crystals on them. She sported her pink necklace that worked for her spirit medium stuff as a chain that was attached to her jean loops. Really in his eyes she really looked good in anything.

After about 2 hours of walking the sight of a shop came into sight, then another and another. They then finally found themselves surrounded by nothing but shops, food-joints, and homes.

"CIVILIZATION!" Joco and Horohoro ran with their arms flapping behind them to the nearest food source they could find. Well of course Konchi and Ponchi would do the same, but in their expectations, the trashcan next to the coffee shop was the nearest source they could find. Tamao had **tried **to pull them away from their great silver plate of food.

"No!" they said in an unison while she tried to pull them with all her force out.

"Konchi! Ponchi! That is not good for you two! Let go of the trashcan!" Tamao failed sadly again.

"You know you two, we could always leave you here if you want to eat this filth so badly," Anna threatened as they hurriedly came out of the trash and behind Tamao's legs. Anna looked back at the rest of the gang, "After we eat we are leaving as soon as we can, no butts!" Anna whispered where almost no one heard her, "I can't believe we have to stop in Sadake of all places,"

With that, the very large group of shaman and unshaman went inside of the coffee shop to see what there was to eat.

* * *

Without any of them being aware, a 15 year old was watching them from a roof top that was parallel to the coffee shop. This kid had light blonde hair that was almost covered by a red beanie besides his bangs and the parts of his hair that only barely meet his neck. He had bright baby blue eyes. He wore a green jacket and baggy jeans that stopped at his brown boots. He smirked at the sight of Yoh and Anna.

"Long time no see, Anna. Why did you keep avoiding me? I already forgave you, so please smile for me," he whispered as he slipped from off the roof and down into an alley. He soon walked over to the coffee shop to meet up with his boys and you know, catch a certain blonde's attention. He walked past their tables without care, when Anna's eyes widen at the sight of her old friend, he smiled lightly.

"Angel! Dude, what toke you so long? We can't start the meeting when our boss is out," Flacko yelled at his "boss" to hurry up, of course Angel looked at him to "shut up the heck up, I'm in the middle of something," that automatically shut up Flacko.

Anna was as loveable as ever. Her blonde hair was still in its normal style while she didn't seem to change one bit. She was still his loveable playmate. And she was still trying to stay away from him, it seems. He is going to change that, but who were all these people with her? She doesn't seem to be the type to go with big crowds without a reason. _A really good reason._

"Anna-chan! Just a sec, guys, I found an old friend. You finally came back to Sadake! Ready for that hug I promised you? Come on, give your Angel a big hug! You didn't even say goodbye the day you left," he grinned from ear to ear as he held out his arms expecting for her to hug him.

"Anna? Hug? HAHAAHHAHAHAHA YOU ARE SO FUNNY!" Joco laughed so hard he was crying waterworks. Ren shut him up with a punch in the face. Angel just ignored them both and waited for Anna to respond.

Glancing back to Joco, Anna got up and moved to Angel. Angel's grin grew wider, it started to look like his smile was going to eat the rest of his face off while Yoh just stared in awe. Anna never gave** him** a hug! Manta was taping this, Ryu and Horohoro were catching flies with their mouths, and the rest were wondering who the heck was this dude?

Anna moved closer to Angel, and slightly put her right arm around his neck, and before anyone could even blink, Anna slapped the jelly buttons out of the air that used to be where Angel was standing. Everyone gasped.

"He dodged Anna's legendary left!" Manta's eyes grew to become bigger than his own size.

"My theory was correct, you haven't changed at all, Anna!" Angel tackled her from her side and gripped her tight in a hug, "You're still as cute as every!". Anna really could not do anything else, his grip was a little too tight, but the hug only lasted a second. Angel turned to everyone else and bowed.

"Sorry about that! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Angel Sadake, pleasure to meet you," he saluted.

"Isn't that the name of this town?" Horohoro asked, after chugging down a glass of soda.

"Yeah, my family founded this town, and the townspeople decided to name it after our last name," Angel answered as he waved off his friends that were beckoning to him.

"Well, I'm Yoh, and these are all Anna and my friends. In order, Faust, Manta, Ryu, Horohoro, Pirika, Joco, Tamao, Jun, and Ren. Hey, you ok?" Yoh glanced worried at the drunk-looking Angel.

"So many names!" Angel murmured, before Anna stabbed him in the side with her hand, and he went back to normal. "Sorry, a guy can only handle so much memory," Angel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Question. How so you know Anna?" Ren was not liking this Angel figure at all. He seemed to be hiding something.

"Easy, she used to live close to Sadake and me and her played together a lot... well more like I would chase her around, because I wanted to play with her til the sun went down."

"How old are you, Angel? You have your own posse and they look pretty dangerous to me," Manta sank lower into the cushion of his seat, while a guy from Angel's gang glared him down.

"Hmm? I'm 15 years old, same as Anna," he smiled lightly, "And my "posse" is not bad, they just had been through some hard times. Now I have a question for all of you guys. Why are you all in Sadake? I mean if you all were the same age I would have thought a field trip, but there are about 2 adults and like 1 kid," Manta glared him down.

"I am not a kid! I'm the same age as you!"

"Still, you all look so different from each other, it would get anyone curious," Angel responded waiting for an answer.

"Umm," everyone tried to make up a good excuse for it, they all got nothing though.

"We are going to Ogako to train for something you don't need to know about!" Anna replied rudely, not wanting to press the matter anymore.

"I have a question, too. How long are you going to stand talking to these idiots? We have business to attend to, Captain," Flacko stared angrily and impatiently at his boss.

"Yeah yeah sorry Flacko, see ya guys! Oh and my family owns an inn, you can stay there for the night, it's just down Shaman road," Angel winked playfully at Anna before being dragged back to the table where his posse was.

"Hey Anna, that Angel guy is a Shaman? Then where is his guardian ghost?" Pirika asked as a waiter brought out all their food.

"I don't know if he is one or not, he has the potential to see ghosts, but I don't know if he actually see them," Anna sighed and turns back to them. "Nobody mentions this ever again! We are not staying at the inn that his family owns. Understand?" Everyone nodded in fear and just to not get on her bad side.

"If I may ask, but why not?" Ryu questions as he fixes his hair into its normal hairstyle. Anna narrowed her eyes on him.

"I-I'M SORRY M-MISS A-" before he could finishes his act for mercy she sighed heavily.

"The reason Angel is so nice to me is because back when I left, I told him that when I get back, I am going to stay here. So if we stay there he would have to see us leave," Anna announces as she looks back sadly at the happy and loud Angel who is having root beer getting poured all over his head.

"Anna has a heart!" Manta yelled in fear as he hid behind Yoh in pure fear.

"Well of course she does, but she only shows Yoh that certain heart of hers," Jun teased, making Yoh blush and Anna annoyed.

"I just don't want to see him nagging for me to stay, it's annoying enough that he is even here," Anna remarked as she started eating. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

From the table next to theirs was a ghost that was sitting there. Amidamaru, Tokagero, Eliza, Korey, Nick, or Bason notice him because they all thought he was just another ghost.

He had brown hair and light creamy skin. He wore a giant red coat and a black pirate hat, to add to the look a eye patch with a red rose on it on his left eye. He wore a bottom-up shirt with a black pants and a sword attached to it. His polished black boots ran up to his knees. He had large gold earrings and a gold necklace full of red, green, and blue jewels of all kinds. His hands were covered in rings and bracelets and gloves. The skin on his face was flawless expect for his left cheek that was had three long scars running across it. He was rather skinny and there was no real meat on him, but he looked like he could hold his ground.

"Angel would probably erupt if she found out about this," the ghost whispered to itself as it watches Anna and Yoh "chat", before reverting its eye sight to back to Angel and his gang.

* * *

**I hope you really liked it! I hope you are all going to be really surprised at the next few chapter! This Angel is not who you think he is, he is far worse. After this Angel incident I want to continue the anime in my version, kk? Hoa is in it! And Oagko and Sadake are both cities that I just made up, becase I was too lazy to see if there was a city named Aomori and to see where it was in the map and to see what cities are between it and Toyko.**

**P.S Can you like see if I have any errors any where? Please tell me if I do. And which ones I have.**

**Drop a review or die a painful death by the hands of Anna. Kk? You don't want that to happen right?**


	2. Memories too painful to forget

**OK, so the next chapter of You know I care! You have all met my OC! I will give you a hint I am in Angel's group, but I just act like a boy! I will tell you in the next chapter who I am and who Yoh's real opppoent for Anna's love is. I'm guessing it is obvious though.**

**Anyway in trends about Angel, I think I want his voice to be Ayumi Hamasaki because she has that manly tone to her voice, but it is still a female's voice. I want it to be a female's because when he screams it sounds extra girly. If you want a link check out my profile for it! XD**

**Captain: ...LittleMissMurderess owns nothing...**

**Angel: For Missy to make the story faster you must review. She updates every month, but a review takes 5 days off that month. After 4 review, 1 more review will equal 3 days. This is per chapter! **

**Captain: The song used to motive LittleMissMurderess is Ignorance by Paramore.**

* * *

"So this is it? The Sadake inn," Ren asked as he looked around at the spacious lobby and well-dressed workers. Anna nodded in irriation, she and Kino used to visit this place every once in a while to have tea with the Sadake family. She looked around at the lobby to find that old table where both of their grandparents would sit down and chat.

_"Anna! Come on, we're only 7, I don't see why you can't play with me," Angel asked as he tried to get Anna away from her studying to become a great itako and play with him._

_"Angel! Stop pestering the guests, you have studying of your own to do too!" Angel's grandfather, Ikuto yelled, frustrated that Angel ran away from his tutor again._

_"But opa I don't like to study! I wanna do and play with the other children and I want Anna to come with me," Angel whined as he hugged Anna's back._

_Currently Anna was sitting down at a table and was trying to read a story a story about Hao and his time as his first life. She couldn't turn the next page because Angel was hugging her arms. Speaking of Angel, he was also suppose to be studying, but about England and it's pirates. No 7-year-old boy wants to do that, but instead wants to play around with the other boys in the neighborhood._

_"I think being around Angel will help Anna in many ways, she needs to learn to be around hyper young men anyway," Kino replied as she toke another sip of her tea. She has already thought of the possiabilty of Anna being engaged to Yoh, but is going to wait about a year or so. "Plus, she needs to get out more, the only time you get out of your room, Anna is when I send you to run some errands."_

_"But Angel needs to study about European culture or else he will not be a great explorer nor traveler for the Sha- I mean to travel with his parents," Ikuto repents._

_"I think Angel will learn about pirates soon enough," she continued as she noticed a pirate with a long flowing red coat peak around the corner to see what Angel was doing. That certain ghost has been following little Angel for weeks now._

_"So I **can **bring Anna with me?" Angel questions excited to spend with the new girl that was currently trying to get him to stop hugging her._

_Kino laughed lightly and nodded making Anna give her disbelieving eyes and Angel give her a brillant smile that would make many people fall for him in many years to come._

_"Me and you are going to be best friends! I just know it!" Angel grins as he half drags Anna out of the inn and into the forest._

_"Little Angel needs to learn about being with girls, Ikuto. We don't want him being shy around them," Kino smiled as she takes another sip of her tea. 'We also don't need Anna to become scared of other children, she doesn't seem to think that Angel's thoughts are unpure, he seems to be simply-minded,' she thought in her head._

* * *

Her last visit was not a happy memory though.

_"Anna! How come you never told me you were leaving? And that you were engaged?" he holds his hand over his heart in defeat. He never even got to meet this person that she was engaged to._

_"...Angel... do you like me?" Anna didn't want to break her best friend's heart if he did like her. _

_"Huh? Anna your my best friend, that and you know I know I'm not like that, you're like my younger sister. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing," Angel smiled worryingly, _

_"Angel, I'm older than you. Anyway I-" she covered her red face with her hair," Yoh is so nice to me and he understands me. Plus, even though I just barely met him, I- I've fallen for him. I'm really glad I'm engaged to him... YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!" _

_"Hahaha! If you really like him so much, lets have the wedding right now! I will be the priest of course! Man, when you guys get married, have the wedding at the inn, ok? I can't want to meet the lucky son of a gun," Angel exclaimed happily flapping his arms about and making idiotic motions with his hands._

_"Angel, he is not going to stay here and neither am I."_

_"What? Are you serious? Anna, you can't leave Aomori, then I wouldn't be able to see you anymore!"_

_"I know that! But I have to follow Kino's orders, Angel. You of all people should know that."_

_"Can you at least promise me that when you come back to Sadake, you will stay here? I don't want to lose you again, Anna. You really are my best friend." Angel gave her a small and sad smile._

_Later that day when she was leaving back to Aomori with Kino, Angel stopped her fast, she turned her head at him to see what he wanted, his hair shielded his eyes before he looked up at her._

_"I am going to miss you," he pulled her into a big hug. She gasped in susprised -Angel never hugged her before- until after a moment of the one-sided hugging, she slowly and lightly hugged back. _

_Angel pulled away and gave her a teary smile, and Anna give him a little smile in return. "Bye now, Anna," he wiped his tears and Ikuto gave him a disapproving look. They soon heard the sound that meant that the train was going to leave soon. _

_Anna and Kino boarded the train in silence and sat down next to eachother while others soon filled the rest of what little space left in. Anna looked out of the window behind her to find Ikuto scolding Angel about something that the window did not let her hear._

_"Are you alright?" Kino asked in concern. Anna never acted like she had any had feelings when they went **anywhere **before, well except Yoh, but here was little Anna trying to hide some overflowing tears. _

_Anna nodded in return sitently. _

* * *

"Anna! You ok?" Yoh asked as he waved a hand in her head.

She turned to him and slapped him hard. He only grinned when he hit the ground. "I guess you are. You got me worried there," he exclaims as he smiles at her sheepishly.

"Hhmp!" She walked to the lobby to pay for their rooms and get the keys. She felt her hands tremble as she give the lady the money and the lady gave her the 3 keys to the rooms.

"Ok, so guys lets go to our rooms, brought the stuff off, then maybe look around town?" Faust decided while giving off his creepy yet pleasant smile as about everyone either nodded, grunted (Ren), or just said yeah.

In the first room which was 100 roomed Ren, Horo, Yoh, and Joco. The second room which was 101 was for Pirika, Tamao, and Anna. The third room 102 was for Manta, Ryu, and Faust. After they dropped their things off, they went down to the first floor to go eat.

As they were walking into the lobby, Angel was sitting on a black leather couch giving his signature "I'm smiling, problem?" grin as he walked up and hugged Anna, who blushed in anger before slapping him away in the face.

"Annna! That was so mean!" Angel whined loudly as he rubbed his red cheek. Ren narrowed his eyes at Angel, _'That's strange, he sounded like a totally girl for a moment. Maybe it's just my imagination.'_

"Master, I have good news," that ghost captain from before came out of thin air, his head bowed in respect. Angel turned and everyone blinked in surpise.

"Was I intruding in on something?" the pirate locked his brown eyes on his master for forgiveness.

"No," Angel whispered before he got up and walked to the elevator. He beckoned everyone to follow while pressing the button, facing forward.

"Where are we going?" Horohoro asks as he puts his hands behind his bluehead. The rest of the group followed behind Horohoro silently.

"To the roof, so that we, shamans can talk properly, like introducing a certain pirate," Angel gestures over to the captain with his blue eyes and everyone takes the hint.

* * *

Once at the room top, after two elevator trips full of people. Angel, Anna, Yoh, Ren, and Horohoro in the first one and Ryu, Tamao, Pirika, Manta, Faust, Joco in the second one.

"I'm very surprised of you Joco, you didn't make one pun the whole way up," Ryu remarked out of nowhere.

"SOME PRIZE!" Joco yelled dressed in a big present box with a red ribbon and sparkles on it.

"That was the worst pun ever!" Ren yelled as he beats up Joco with the help of 'Boroboro' and cheering from Ryu. Angel blinked and Anna sighed while Tamao and Pirika laughed their eyes out. Faust was too busy having a romantic moment with Elizabeth. (Thats her name right?)

"I don't get it... at all," Angel said blankly and frankly he mean it.

"Surprised, some prize," Yoh barely explained as he tries to fight the urge to cheer on Ren and Horohoro as well.

"That's... a great joke," Angel said trying to sound nice, but more confused and concerned about Joco's mental health.

"Don't try to act like it's funny," Anna ordered as she glared at the annoying and loud boys that were fighint on the roof.

"Yes sir," Angel bowed to her as if she was some type of royalty.

Anna smiled at Angel who grinned back, this little exchange caught the eyes of Yoh, who narrowed his eyes at Angel.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I was reading fanfictions and making new stories, so I speeded in a day through this one, but was able to make it at least 3,000 thousand words. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**REVIEW MORE SO THAT I CAN UPDATE THE CHAPTER FASTER! **

**R&R **


	3. Update

**Ok this is Missy here!  
**

**SORRY FOR NO UPDATES LATELY! BUT I HAVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY! I AM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY UNTIL AFTER HALLOWEEN! **

**The reason is because I have been working on my Deviantart account and my Fictionpress account. I do hope you understand, but I will definitely post a new chapter, no long after Halloween. I am just working really hard on a picture of me in my halloween costume. AND my new story, The Anime Adventures of R.I.O.T on Fictionpress. I only have one chapter up right now, so please wait a bit longer. Thank you. AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**- Missy.**

**P.S If you are really really tired of waiting, please PM about then I am try to finish the chapter I am working on for this story. **


End file.
